Yes Master
by unbridled soul
Summary: Olivia falls into the dominating spell of the new guy... Will she submit? *repost due to an editing issue pointed out to me. Sorry guys.


**Yes Master**

Have you ever met that one person that lights your skin on fire with one touch? Makes your mind wander with a glance? Sends shivers down your back with a look? Damn near gives you an orgasm with a kiss? Last week I surely did.

I never pictured myself as one to be willing to be in a sex-only relationship with a man, but in this instance, for this man, I think I can work with it. I blame that mischievous smile and those texts, oh those texts…

_"I'll make you scream."_

_"Can I fuck your mouth?"_

_"However you want it baby."_

_"I want to eat that pussy."_

_"Do you like to get on your knees and beg for dick?"_

Just recalling some of them sends shivers down my back and sends a starts a certain wetness pooling between my things.

The sweet anticipation and the tease the messages brought was damn near unbearable at times. I'd find myself alone in bed after reading them sometimes with my fingers or a vibrator, pleasuring myself and dreaming of him. And occasionally taking pictures or short videos and sending them his way, only to start the cycle of teasing all over again; and the pleasure and intensity only getting greater each time.

The first time we met away from the usual workplace meetings led to sweet kisses and some heavy petting. I nipped at his neck and shoulders as he grabbed, palmed, and lightly smacked my ass. His hands roamed a bit and all I could do was sigh in enjoyment. We kissed some more and ultimately parted ways with whispers of more to come. I'd walked away that day soaking wet through my panties, craving more.

More texts and teasing followed. A week later I was sitting at home and it started to seem as if I was going to stay wet and wanting until my phone rang. The text message I read made me gasp, blush, and grow even wetter.

_"If you want my dick meet me in the crib. As soon as I finish this case work we have some time…"_

The sweet anticipation ran rampant through my body sending my blood rushing through my veins, butterflies dancing in my stomach, and pure need flowing from my nethers. I could barely hold myself together as I drove down the road. I realized just how much I had started day dreaming of the acts to come when I heard a honk and noticed I was going twenty-five in a fifty mph zone. Picking up the pace, I managed to find the station. Familiar as always the station was somewhat comforting, easing the anxiety, not the ache. I walked inside to the squad room. Deserted. Good. But at 1 am it wasn't a surprise. I leaned on my desk.

He pulled into the parking lot, some variety station on in the background, the headlights glowing on the brick wall in front of him. He grins, getting out of the cruiser and kicking the door shut. A slightly obvious erection was pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

I stayed perched on my desk, chewing on my thumb, anxiously awaiting the looming adventure, butterflies dancing in my stomach above the fire in my groin. My mind wandered off and the next thing I knew footsteps were padding down the hall and he was passing in front of me, and soon a sweet voice was saying "You coming?"

The butterflies returned to my stomach. He had the door to the crib open and was holding out his hand to pull me in. As I'm creeping in my thoughts are racing somewhere between 'The cribs, really Liv?!' and the erotic idea of 'Oh dear. What the fuck have I gotten myself into?" He closed the door and everything went pitch black. The sense of comfort in intimacy that came from sight being gone was strange.

"C'mere baby…"

He reaches for me and I jump. He puts his lips to mine as he pulls my body close, deepening the kiss and claiming me as his when he feels me relax into him. I wanted to see him; look at that handsome face, get lost in those baby blue eyes, but that will have to wait for another time. His lips break from mine and trail down my cheek to my neck, elicting a moan. His hands wander my body, settling on my ass, gripping it roughly, caressing it, and then slapping it hard making me jump and gasp. He continues to play with my ass for a while then slides his hands up my sides and under my shirt and bra, pinching at my nipples and continuing to nibble on my neck. I'm breathing hard and I can feel him doing the same against my neck, I can also feel my panties beginning to moisten more and more with the juices pouring from me. I can't help but let out a cry as he suddenly dips down and takes a nipple into his mouth.

My head is swirling, his tongue hot at soft circling and flicking one nipple, and his fingers still toying and teasing the other. His free hand is undoing my belt. Before I know it my pants hit the floor, my belt clicking as it hits the tile. I don't even realize my panties have gone with them until I feel a cool breeze and feel his fingers begin rubbing against my clit. The sensations he is generating are incredible, but I don't want his fingers, I want his dick.

I bring my lips to his and start undoing his belt. He deepens the kiss as my hand finds his dick, stroking up and down the shaft. His tongue dances with mine and he gasps when I break our kiss and drop to my knees and take him in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around the head with my hand still gripped at the base. I can hear his breathing become ragged as I start sucking on him, my hand and my mouth moving in unison. His hands have buried themselves in my hair, tugging and gathering it in them. I quicken the pace as he urges me on, his hands pushing against the back of my head. I start playing with myself with my free hand as I suck him, rubbing my clit to ease the ache burning inside me. A moan escapes my lips against his cock, I feel him tense and he growls. His cock is shoved hard into my mouth, and he cums without warning. His grip on my head loosens as I slowly settle him with little suckles. I'm guided back up to his mouth for a quick kiss before he starts putting his shorts back on. I'm pouting and almost frustrated but he doesn't notice.

"What about me?" I plead.

"Next time, baby. I promise I'll make it up to you."

I find my pants and panties, slipping them back on. After I finish we kiss again. He opens the door and peeks out to assure we're not being watched and steps out. As I follow he guides me, holding my hand. I'm stopped as I go to walk away by arms pulling me back. I'm spun back around, those baby blues and that smile waiting for me as I look up. He kisses me sweetly, the kind of sweet that makes you wonder, and lightly pats me on my rear.

"Until next time, my sweet… Text me."

We share another kiss and he winks as he walks away. I hear the familiar ding of the elevator, and the clang of the doors closing as I settle into the seat at my desk. I mumble "Holy fuck…" when I realize I'm shaking and that there's an ache and wetness pooling between my legs for a man I barely know. The new guy…

I finally make it home that morning, hours later and still wound up from the morning's activities. After breakfast and a shower I settle myself into bed. I sigh as I realize to where and with whom my dreams are going to take me. So I close my eyes and let myself go…

My phone is ringing, that silly ringtone I set for him. I open the message…

_"I want to fuck you in every hole. Wanna put that toy you like to play with in one hole, and my dick in the other."_

_ "Mmmnnn…. I'd like that…" _

_ "What are you doing in an hour?"_

_ "You I hope."_

_ "That's the idea… Meet me."_

As the shiver crawling down my spine subsides I pull myself out of bed with a smile on my face. I find a nice thong and bra to wear then toss on a tank top and skirt. Grabbing my keys, and that toy he mentioned, I head out the door. My blood is rushing and my pussy is growing wetter by the minute as I drive to the spot he chose.

When I pulled in he was in the middle of his scene. I sat in my car, watching him. Soon he is flopping himself in the cruiser and driving off.

_"Follow me."_

He pulls in to a pub down the road, one we don't frequent on our nights off as a squad. He gets out and heads for the door. I catch a 'come hither' motion and again I am helplessly following him. He leads me to the back room through the light thumping music to a vacant restroom. The door closes, the lock clicks, and again we are in the dark. I don't even have time to think or move before his lips are crushing against mine, his tongue pushing past my lips to swipe against mine. His hands are cupped under my ass. He squeezes it, groans loudly, and smacks it hard, the sound echoing. I jump and mewl. His lips break from mine, trailing to my neck. He nips and kisses it and continues to squeeze roughly at the cheeks of my ass.

_"Gah, I love that…"_ I hiss.

_"C'mere. You'll love this even more."_

He grips my rear and hoists me up onto his hips. I wrap my legs around his waist as he moves slowly, finding a pallet of something to settle me on top of. I feel his hands reach up under my skirt and peel off my thong as he's getting on his knees. My eyes roll back in my head and I scream out when I feel his tongue dart out to flick my clit. I can feel the tickle of his stubble as he smiles against my thigh. I moan.

_"You like that?"_

There's not even time for a response before I'm moaning incessantly as he's lapping my clit over and over. My fingers are digging into his scalp, holding his head in place and praying he won't stop. The swirling motions he had started making stop. I whimper and start to beg him not to stop when he plunges his tongue into my pussy, fucking me with it. My head nearly slams into the wall.

_"Oh sweet Jesus!"_ I cry out.

He stops for a minute to stifle a laugh into my thigh, and I can feel the cool air of his breath on my folds, it makes me shiver. He starts in on my pussy again. This time fucking me with his fingers and licking at my clit. It feels so good but I can't take any more torture.

_"Please baby. Please. I need your dick. Fuck me. Please." _I beg.

_"You want my dick?"_

_"Yes! Please. I need your dick."_

I just want to cum all over him, or hell, just feel him inside me. He pulls away and I hear the light click of his belt and the faint crinkle of a condom wrapper. Before I can even truly miss hiss touch I'm being lifted onto his hips, pressed against the wall, and he's plunging inside me. I feel him fill me, his thick shaft stretching me and his perfect length filling me. He groans and I cry out his name, digging my nails into his shoulders.

_"Mmmnnnn…. Tight and wet, just the way I like it. Fuck baby… so nice…"_

I want to laugh, remembering a comment I made in one of our conversations, but that thought and all conscious thought is wiped from my mind as he starts pounding into me. Hard and fast, you can hear skin on skin, moans and curses. His hands grip my ass, my hands claw his back. I can feel his balls smacking against me, feel his skin start to sweat.

_"Don't stop. So good… Fuck. Yes…"_ I hiss.

I can feel the tension building, my long-awaited orgasm starting to loom. My pussy is soaking wet on his dick. He's still pounding into me, occasionally nipping at my neck or a nipple and whispering things into my ear. I arch my back, making him hit a pleasure spot I never knew I had. I scream out and he captures my mouth, muffling my cries, sweeping his tongue against mine. He breaks the kiss to moan in my ear

_"Cum for me. Please. I can't last much longer. So good…"_

_"I… baby… mmmnnn…"_

And as if on command my muscles tense, a sensual heat crawls through my body and bliss comes over me. I can feel my pussy clenching around his dick as I scream his name. His hands grip hard into my ass, the pain feels good though. Something resembling my name and some explicits come from him as he slams into me, reaching his release as well. He thrusts into me slowly for a while, letting my still spasming muscles milk him of the last of his cum.

I gasp and shoot awake; moaning as I realize I actually had an orgasm from my erotic dream. The muscles of my nethers are still spasming as I roll my eyes, laugh, and settle back into bed. My eyes flutter shut and I hope my fantasy of mind blowing sex might come true before I lose my mind with desire for the handsome, sexy detective.

The next day at work I see his cruiser pulling in. I sit still waiting for him to come to me. He hops out of his car and I'm instantly wet at the sight of him. I think to myself 'if he only knew that dream I had last night'. He's got that damn smile on his face again as he comes over to me and I thank the gods we're alone. He pokes me in my side where he knows my tattoo is thanks to a picture I sent him earlier in the morning, smiling even wider.

"Hey, sexy."

"Hey, beautiful."

I'm smiling like an idiot because of what he does to me. I feel like a giddy, horny teenager when he's around.

"So what's today look like?"

"Busy girly. I'm working a case with homicide."

"Grr." I sigh. "No seeing you later?"

"No. Sorry. Probably not. And I'm on vacation next week."

"No. You can't leave. I'll miss your face… and other things…"

"Sorry hun."

He laughs, gives me a hug, and heads into the precinct. I'm somewhat secretly wishing he could take me right there, fuck me senseless with everyone watching; but I'm not sure that's worth my job, no matter how amazing it would be. We flirted and joked some more before he heads out. He winks at me and smiles again as my eyes follow him to the elevator. Two weeks without him. No texts, no calls, no seeing his face, no chance of mind-blowing sex. 'Fuck. My. Life.' I think to myself.

The two weeks seemed to drag on forever. Nothing eased the ache I had for his body; not my toy, not fingers, no other man could even touch the charge I had towards this man. The day he was to come back I'd made sure I was perched at my desk when he was scheduled to come in. And sure enough at 0600 on the dot I see him strolling down the hallway towards me. There was the usual bustle of the squad room going on as he maneuvers his way to me, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he passes me, disappearing into the locker room. I quickly glance around to assure nobody is paying attention as I follow him. As the door shuts I jump up to hug him. He wraps his arms tightly at my waist, squeezing hard and sneaking a grab of my ass. I giggle slightly as he does.

"I missed your face!" I say as I fight off the urge to kiss him.

"Missed you too. How was it while I was gone? How've you been?"

"Peachy. Work, life, the usual. Same shit, different day. Sad to say but you missed a killer case; busted a creep who was stashing 5 girls for kiddie porn. He's in Riker's and the kids are home, but in extensive therapy."

"Fuck. Really? Guess that's what I get for taking a vacation." We both laugh.

"So…."

"I might be able to break up the boredom today?"

"Oh?"

"Yep. Seminar this morning."

"Oh. Mmmmnnnn. Really?"

" I should be free around 0930 for a bit."

All I can do is blush and smile.

He winks and puckers a kiss at me and I pucker one back as he heads off. The rest of the crew start rolling in and just in time to distract me. Maybe 15 minutes had passed and it was working well until my phone went off.

_"You happy now?"_

_"Oh yes. I'll be even happier later."_

_"Good. I can't wait to have you. I'm hard thinking about it."_

_"I bet. Whatcha gonna do to me?"_

_"I'll surprise you."_

_"Oh, please tell me. I want to make sure I'm nice and wet for you. Lol. ;)"_

_"God, you're a tease."_

_"You like it."_

_"Yea, I do."_

_"Tight. Wet. Pussy."_

_"I'll stuff it full with my dick as soon as I can you naughty girl."_

_"Good. Hurry up. It's waiting for you. I'm waiting for you."_ I pull up another naughty picture I took for him and sent it.

_"You are a tease."_

_"Yep. I like thinking of you squirming in your chair back there reading my naughty messages and trying to hide your hard on."_

_"Uh huh. I see."_

_"Do you want me to stop?"_

I get no reply, but soon he's handing me some paperwork on his way out, laughing.

"What?!"

"Nothing; got to run. Sorry."

"It's ok. I get to see you later."

"I'll text you where in a while. Oh, and no, don't stop."

He runs off and I am left with a raised eyebrow, pursing my lips saying 'oh…' I think to myself for the second time 'what the hell have I gotten myself into?'

Later that day I got a text saying sorry he couldn't meet up with me because he got stuck on a case, but promises of another day kept me going.

_"Hey. I'm sorry I had to bail. Another case came in, nobody was free so I had to pick it up. And you know I can't text with another detective around. I'll make it up to you."_

_"And how might you be doing that?"_

_"Meet me at Catch 22 in downtown at midnight tomorrow and I'll show you."_

_"Oh. My. Ok." _

I find myself insanely wet at the thought of another outside meeting. I'm sitting at work wishing the clock to read later so I can at least be closer to my next sexual adventure.

When I get tired of sitting at my desk I change into something sexy and leave but decide not to go home and just stay out. I grab a beer and find my favorite seat in a bar close to where he wants to meet. I sip slowly, letting my mind wander for a while. When the bottle is empty I pay my tab and head down the street. The sounds of the music thumping through the club walls make me shiver. With cover paid I head in and perch myself on a stool in a corner. Every second is one more drop of wetness to my nethers and one more of sweet anticipation to drive me crazy. I've decided not to text him this morning just to heighten my anticipation, but I'm beginning to regret the decision. And right when I think I'm about to lose my damn mind I see him strolling towards me. I look up and my pools of desire meet his. My heart starts pounding in my chest and I can't help but start shaking harder and growing wetter with every foot closer he gets to me.

"Hey handsome"

"Hey beautiful"

"Whatcha doin?"

"Looking at you." He grunts and hops up in the stool next to me, grumbling about his day.

"Damn. Sounds like a mess. I don't think I can complain any time soon. Shit…"

I laugh and so does he. I love the wicked smile he gets on his face around me. All of a sudden he's walking away. He whistles out to me and I get the hint to follow. He leads me in a door first then seconds me. No sooner than I can look around inside I'm being turned around and hands are roaming my body, lips crushing into mine and he slaps my ass hard making me gasp.

"Gah, I've missed this. More please."

"More what?"

"Smack my ass, pull my hair, you know what I want."

He gets amazingly adventurous. Turning off the lights, he kisses down my neck, nipping as he goes. His hands go under my shirt and bra and are caressing my breasts while he nibbles on my neck. He squeezes my breasts and then turns me around. I feel myself being pulled to his body and hands sliding up my torso. One hand finds its way back under my shirt, the other hand keeps going as I feel his lips on my shoulder. His hand settles on my neck, cupping it while he nips at my shoulder. Suddenly he pushes back, tossing my head lightly onto his shoulder. He attacks my neck again with his mouth, the more I express my pleasure the wilder he gets. His grip on my neck tightens for a moment, scaring me to gasp and try to turn around. He holds me in place and gently asks if I'm okay. I nod and he continues.

I can feel his erection against my ass. I want his dick so bad. Not having it pounding into my pussy is killing me. He tortures me further, hands groping and grabbing, squeezing and caressing. Just when he reaches around to lift up my dress and I'm undoing his belt, his phone rings. He answers and instantly grimaces. 'work' he mouths to me. 'fuck.' I mutter under my breath. Just to be evil I undo his belt and drop to my knees. Within seconds his cock is in my mouth and I'm sucking on him. His eyes bug open and he stifles a moan. He covers the speaker on the phone and looks down at me. 'you're evil…' he mumbles. I keep on sucking until he clicks off the phone and pulls me up.

"I'm sorry baby. Work just called. They need me, again." He tidies himself.

"Really?"

"They've never call me when I'm ordered to go home. Sorry." He brings me close and holds me tight. I'm kissed longingly and tenderly. For someone who is so rough with me during play he's very tender after. He sneaks me out the door and out of the club as the music starts to settle down.

"Got to run. Text me" he says and gives me another quick hug and a sweet kiss. He gets into his car and like every other day, he's gone again. I smile and shake my head, enjoying the recounts in my head of what just happened but wondering what to do with the soaking wet pussy I have.

I get home and pull out my favorite pink vibrator. I turn it on and tease the lips of my pussy with the tip, then dip it into my folds once it's good and wet. I slowly fuck myself with it, mewling and panting, and when I'm right on the edge of climax I get an idea…

_"Hey baby. You want to see what you did to me today?"_

_"Sure."_

I pull up the camcorder on my phone and turn it on. I begin to record myself playing with the toy and rubbing it against my clit. When I feel myself about to cum I start teasing my folds again and then start to fuck myself. I feel the release climbing and fuck myself harder and faster, wishing I didn't have the camera in my hand so I could tease my clit to enhance the pleasure. As I cum hard from all the torture I call his name and I can feel the wetness pouring out of my pussy onto the shaft of the toy and down the crack of my ass. This man drives me wilder than he knows.

When I relax I carefully crop the video to my liking and hit send. Waiting for the reply was slightly sinister. I was never much into photographing myself and especially not in this way so I was curious to see the reaction.

_"Holy shit. Damn. Send more?"_

_"I think that's all I got in me right now. I've never been that wet before. It was dripping everywhere for you. Imagine your cock in me when I'm that wet. My pussy is nice and tight too…"_

_"Mmmmnnnnnn…."_

_"Hard yet?"_

_"Yep."_

_"I hate your short responses."_

_"Driving."_

_"Yea yea… I know… asshole…"_

_"Lol. Yes, I would like to fuck your tight little asshole."_

_"Oh. My. Umm….."_

_"Lol. I will be fucking your ass."_

_"Yes sir…"_

_"That's what I thought. See you in the morning."_

A few more back and forth's and he lets me know he's home and has stuff to do. I roll my eyes, roll over, and try to drift off for a nap before heading back into work in a few hours.

We never saw each other that morning. Or any time for a few weeks for that matter. If I did see him it was a glimpse and no chance to talk and certainly not to mess around. It sucked badly and I was dying to see his face. We had texted throughout the weeks, naughtier things than ever before. I must've opened a can of worms because when he'd miss me he would request videos of me doing things to myself and ask for naughty pictures. I'd send him pictures of me in little outfits and of me naked. Anything to amuse him and tease him the way he has teased and still teases me. But one morning he caught me by surprise with a request I wasn't expecting.

"I'm bored baby. What are you doing?"

"Uptown. Send me a video."

"What do you want?"

"I wanna see you play with your ass with that toy, then take it out and put it in your mouth; all in the same video."

"What is it with you and your ass fetish?"

"Just do it my little slut."

"Little slut?!"

"Sorry. It sounded kinky..."

"Of course…"

"Now remember, ass to mouth; same video."

"Yes master…"

"That's right."

I decided to up the ante just because I could. My ex-boyfriend from a few months ago had given me a special sex toy, one that happened to be a double penetrating dildo. This man was going to have issues driving, never-mind working after this video.

He heads into the bullpen, strutting like he's hot shit as usual. 'Cocky bastard.' I mutter as I head into the locker room to freshen up. I've been on a case for 32 hours straight. But he's early, and after weeks of interruption and tango we're finally alone. There's chills down my back already and I feel like I just went from room temperature to flesh on fire. There's something about being a man's little fuck toy that makes a girl like me start trembling and get weak at the knees at the sight of her "master". We may have only fucked in my dreams and certainly his but the angst between us when we're together fills a room. He flashes that smile I love and I flash mine right back.

"Good morning gorgeous. You're awfully fucking early this morning."

"Well, Cragen said he wanted me here as early as possible"

"Oh. Well, I can live with that."

He opens his locker and reaches for his badge and I pull it away, waving it around. He snatches it and puts it on his belt. It makes me laugh but I can't stifle the yawn that comes out after.

"Ugh. I want to go home."

"Uh huh. You just want my dick in your ass." He smirks.

"Oh. Umm… Yes, please; and my mouth, and my pussy. Please." I whimper.

I know my face is flush red, my pussy is very wet, and my hands have started shaking. I let out a small moan as I look at him. The sinister grin on his face just makes it all even worse. He sees me squirming, shuffling from one foot to the other and grabs his crotch to readjust the obvious hard-on he has, and just to fuck with my head even more than he already is.

"You're a naughty boy!"

"Yep. Now if only we could turn the lights off."

Another moan escapes my lips. I bury my face in my hands as I flush more and begin to think of the things we've done. I think I hear a satisfied chuckle. This fucker sure enjoys torturing me.

"Miss me yet?"

His answer is in his eyes; those pools of blue that drive me wild.

"Yup. Gotta run. See you in a bit."

He shuts the door and heads back to the pen while I fumble repeatedly with shaking hands to find my composure. Finally I find it and walk back into the pen as well. All I can do is laugh and shake my head.

"Oh Elliot…" I think out loud.


End file.
